Joy
by Ms Severus Kenobi
Summary: Obiwan has to tell Anakin the truth about Saint D. Cl'aus. Really cute. Merry Christmas!


Note: Hi everyone! Just want to wish you all a Merry Christmas! This is just a cute story, I hope you all enjoy it.

Info: Anakin is 10 and Obi-wan is 26

Disclaimer: I came up with the short story, but the universe and characters are not mine. (Lucas loaned them to me for Christmas!)

* * *

"Ah, Knight Kenobi, please take a seat."

"You wanted to see me Master SluTen?" Obi-wan shifted in his chair.

SluTen shuffled some items around on his desk before speaking, "It's about Anakin."

"Go on," Obi-wan's eyebrows knitted together.

"Well, today in class the kids were talking about Saint D. Cl'aus. I didn't know that Anakin, you know . . . didn't know. They were saying how he wasn't real and such. He put up some resistance against the thought, but by the time I got to them, Anakin was running out of the room and out of sight." SluTen rubbed his lower forehead, "I am sorry. I don't know where he went off to . . . maybe it was for the best that he found out now."

SluTen motioned with his hand, Obi-wan took the queue. He stood up gracefully, "Thank you, Master SluTen, for informing me. I'm sure you're right."

Obi-wan left the room and started out for the lower floor. His hand twitched with irritation. Sometimes he could strangle kids for what they say! It was only last year that Anakin had become a permanent resident in the temple. Both he and Obi-wan had had issues that needed dealing with. It had taken a long time for them to learn to trust the other.

Obi-wan narrowly evaded coming in contact with another knight as he made his way to the turbolift. As the lift sped to his destination, Obi-wan thought some more. Children were told of Saint D. Cl'aus from the very time they enter the temple. It was usually around eight or nine that they're told the truth and purpose of this ruse. But Anakin had only known for a year, and he believed in it wholeheartedly. Now Obi-wan would have to go and confirm what Anakin's fellow classmates had told him. It would break his heart.

Making his way through the winding pathways in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, Obi-wan paused and breathed in the peace, hoping it would give him strength. He rounded the corner and came upon a half-hidden glade, wherein were two trees that had certain qualities in them so as to make two perfect seats.

And there was Anakin, curled up in one of them.

Obi-wan nimbly stepped over the discarded book-bag and sat down in the other seat. He waited for Anakin to break the silence. Though Anakin seemed to either be ignoring him or he didn't realize his master was there, Obi-wan didn't mind; it gave him a chance to organize what he was going to say.

Finally Anakin shifted over to face Obi-wan, his red eyes and tear streaks evidence to his distress. "Guess Master SluTen told you I skipped out on his class."

"Guess so," A pause, "want to tell me about it?"

"They said _sniffle_****that Saint D. Cl'aus wasn't real. I know for a fact that he is! I know it! But _sniffle sniffle_ they made fun of me even more. I couldn't stand to be there anymore so I ran here. _sniffle_ I'm not in trouble am I?" Anakin turned his bright eyes to his Masters', "Saint D. Cl'aus is real, right Master?"

Obi-wan sighed and rubbed his face, "No . . . Anakin, Saint D. Cl'aus isn't real. Now, hold on a second and I'll explain! What does Saint D. Cl'aus do, Anakin?"

Anakin scrunched up his face and said quietly, "He goes around making people happy. He gives of himself freely without demanding anything in return. He also works non-stop to bring marvelous gifts to everyone around. He's the one you want to be good for because he is your best friend when you've got nobody else. He teaches people to love and serve others, to spread the happiness so the whole universe is in peace . . . That's what I think Saint D. Cl'aus does."

Obi-wan nodded, it was a good answer, "Well, Anakin . . . You see . . . Saint D. Cl'aus is more of a fictional figure. We tell children about him because we want them to learn the virtues that he embodies. He, in a way, helps to bring out the joy of this season, but he was never actually a living being." Obi-wan touched Anakin's shoulder, "He lives only in our hearts."

Anakin scooted closer and shook his head, "I still say he is real. I don't know why the other kids don't see him. I personally think they're jealous."

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Of what?"

"They're jealous because I have Saint D. Cl'aus for a master, and they don't!" With that, Anakin leaped onto Obi-wan, and hugged him furiously.

MERRY CHIRSTMAS!

* * *

If you really liked it, then please review, but otherwise I really don't care. I hope everyone has a good Christmas this year . . . Happy Holidays! --Ms. Severus Kenobi 


End file.
